


Feeding My Heart

by Viet_joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, Fluff, Food, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns that stealing food is fucking fine if Derek keeps his promises with the sexy parts every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i had this dream. I was Stiles and stole some food from Derek right outta his hand and grinned at him. So Derek then took it upon himself to get it back. So i used that small scene and turned it into this small fic.
> 
> And i also suck at titles and summaries, so apologies for that. xDD
> 
> ALSO, NO PLOT BUNNIES, YAAYY =D

Stiles parked the jeep in the driveway along with the other cars and turned the car off. He grabbed the bag of grocery and hopped out of the vehicle and made his way towards the Hale house, and invited himself in.

He was greeted with the sight of the pack; Jackson and Lydia were relaxed on the large sofa, Isaac and Scott were on the ground in a match, with Erica and Boyd off to the side, laughing away. As soon as he came through the door, some acknowledged him with a head nod or a quick ‘hey’.

“Who’s winning so far?” he asks Erica.

“Scott is winning. C’mon Isaac!” she rooted.

“No way man, I’m so winning this time!” Scott laughed as he flipped Isaac on the ground and poor Isaac was seriously trying hard. Scott had stepped up his game lately and Isaac had been losing to him.

“Don’t scratch my floor!” Derek shouted from the kitchen area. Stiles laughed.

Isaac needs some motivation.

“Isaac! If you win, I’ll make you a batch of my cookies.” Stiles grinned at Isaac’s widened expression. He heard a low growl and saw a flash of yellow and Isaac begins to struggle.

“That’s cheating!” Scott shouted as he tried to maintain his grip on Isaac’s hands.

“No it’s not! It’s motivation!” Stiles defended. “Isaac, swing your left foot and push with your right knee.” Stiles blurted out.

Isaac quickly maneuvered and successfully flipped Scott.

“Now that was cheating.” Stiles corrected him.

Isaac playfully growled and pushed with his hands to try and pin Scott on the ground. Stiles laughed and was about to add something until Derek called him in the kitchen.

“Stiles get in here!” Stiles went out of the living area, rounded the staircase and came into the kitchen area.

“Where are the things I asked you for?”

“Right here, though the market ran out of the condensed milk so I had to drive on the other side of town to get some there. You’re welcome.”

“Mmhm.” Derek mumbled. “Can you open it and—”

“—pour it into the batter and start mixing, yup.” He saw Derek throw a smirk.

It was pretty cool. Derek and Stiles had found out something they both had in common.

Cooking.

 It had started one day when Scott asked what had made the cupcake turn naturally purple like that one day. Both Derek and him said Taro at the same time and stared at each other the same time with the same arched eyebrow.

Needless to say they sort of bonded over this, which was alright with Stiles. Seeing Derek in his white wife beater, jeans that hugged his ass and equipped with an apron is p-e-r-f-e-c-t-l-y fine with him.

It’s hard not to drool over the sight every time he sees him like that, so he tried to focus on helping Derek with his erecti—ah he means directions to make the batter how it’s supposed to be. Some new recipes are new to Stiles, but after he sees it done once, he catches on pretty quick.

Stiles shakes his head and puts the stuff down on the Island and takes out the can. He walks over to the batter that sat across from Derek and starts on it.

After a while, the last batch of goods had been put into the oven. The two heard a large commotion from the living room. Stiles heard Derek swear under his breath before he shouted.

“Take it outside!” Derek growls. “If you break anything in the house I’m going to break you.” He promises. With that, the pack shuffled outside.

“I wonder who won.” Stiles wondered as he grabs the pan out and sets it to the side. He had left the little match after Derek called for him.

“Isaac did.” Derek told him. “Looks like you have to make a batch of cookies.”

Stiles chuckled. “I don’t mind, seeing you in the kitchen made me itching to get back into it as well. Probably make something for my Dad and the cops down at the station as a surprise. It’s been a while since I last did that.”

“Oh really?” Derek smirks. “You like seeing me in the kitchen?” he asks casually.

“Yess—no.” Stiles corrected himself quickly. He really hoped Derek didn’t hear that. He looks up to see Derek with his raised eyebrow thrown at him.

“Shut up, seriously, you in—in— _that,_ who wouldn’t?” Stiles gestured at Derek. “It’s like almost every person’s sex fantasy with a hot person in an apron naked and oh my gosh, I just said that.” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. He distracts himself by stealing some food from a pan.

“Stiles, you better not eat that, those aren’t rea—” Stiles ignored him and popped it in his mouth and grinned.

“You bere safig?” Stiles said through his food. “Veeve are awfum.” Stiles moaned as he swallowed. “Dude, these are awesome.” He grabbed another one and was about to pop it in his mouth but before he knew it, Derek grabbed his wrist inches from his mouth.

“Stiles, you’re going to eat all of them. Put it back.”

“In my mouth, yes.” he flicked the food into his mouth and successfully caught it. He snickered as he started to chew on it and saw the pinched expression on Derek’s face fall away, which was a signal that Derek was definitely going to do something next.

He felt Derek grab both of his wrist in one of his hands and then his entire body pinned Stiles against the Island. Stiles squirmed underneath him and flailed his wrists in protest but was no use, he was probably waiting on Stiles to spit the food out but he wasn’t giving up.

Nope.

He grinned at Derek and started to chew again on the piece he shoved to the side of his cheek.

“You can have it back if you want it.” Stiles said through the food in his mouth.

Derek had a full predator glint in his eyes and used one his free hand to take hold of Stiles’ chin, who jerked in surprise. Derek kissed Stiles and used that moment with the small gap opening from his surprise action and dove his tongue on inside.

Stiles practically melted from Derek’s warm skin contact and once he had his lips on his own, he wanted to fall apart there. He felt Derek’s stubble scratch a bit against his skin, and he felt Derek’s deep kiss. Stiles gasped for a moment and Derek took that as an invitation and swooped his tongue in and grabbed the food. He reeled back into his mouth and _swallowed_ it.

He fucking swallowed it and it was now just stood there and grinned in triumph. Stiles just limped right against the counter and stared in blasphemy, cheeks were blushed.

“You just…”

“Took it back. You said I could.” Derek hummed. Stiles noticed that he still had his grip on his wrists.

“Uh, can you let go now…?” He asked.

“And how can I know you won’t steal food again?” He growled softly.

“I-I won’t.” he stuttered.

Derek hummed again. “Doesn’t sound like a promise, but I guess it is hard to not eat these.” He picks a random piece of fruit on the side and inspects it. “It is delicious.” He then sets it on top of Stiles’ lips and pushed it lightly to which he slowly opens his mouth to take the fruit in.

Stiles looks up to Derek and blushes again when he sees him just looking.

“Aren’t you going to eat it?” Derek says to him. He leans in a bit closer and closes his mouth with his one free hand and kept it closed. “Well?” Stiles reluctantly chewed. He nervously swallowed and felt the stare from Derek on him. This continued on for about three to four pieces.

Derek was feeding him.

And the weird thing is, he was oddly turned on. His cock was strained against his pants. Stiles felt Derek’s knee nudge up under him and rubbed against his hard on.

He was about to say something after he swallowed until Derek had another piece of fruit and this time, he put it inside his own mouth and started to chew on it lightly. Derek tipped Stiles head a bit and kissed him. He pushed his tongue on inside and slid the fruit inside Stiles’ mouth. Derek’s started to push the piece of fruit down into his mouth and made Stiles swallow it.

Stiles then felt Derek pull back out and took a swipe at the corner of his mouth and up the side of his cheek. He nudged at his ear and trailed it down the side of his neck and took a sniff. “Good boy.” He growled as he licked and sucked at the dip of his neck, where his shoulder met his neck.

The oven dinged but Derek didn’t seem to stop.

“D-Derek, the food.” Stiles moaned. “It’s gonna burn.”

“It turns off automatically.” He casually said.

“Der— _fuck_.” He hissed as Derek moved up into a sensitive area. It made Stiles’ back arch as Derek took soft bites into his skin. Derek then had Stiles’ hands in each of his and was suddenly raised up onto the counter and pinned him down, hands above his head.

The stretch made Stiles’ legs dangle, unable to touch the floor now, his shirt rose up and revealed his happy trail Derek loved to see peek through.

Derek nosed at his revealed belly and licked there. He started to suck at a spot and made it red. He then did this process as he trailed up and finally stopped at his right nipple and grazed his teeth over it, which earned a shiver from the boy. He chuckled as he started to tease the boy with his nipple.

Stiles tried to keep it in, so the pack won’t notice (but they probably did). He had bitten his lower lip in resort to muffle out his moans. He arched more as Derek grazed over his chest, his stubble scratch at his skin, and repeated with his other nipple.

“D-Derek.” He moaned softly.

Derek finally stopped and rose up. He looked down at Stiles and took in the mess he made of Stiles, a sight he loved.

“Stay afterwards and we’ll continue from here.” Derek said as he rubbed circles into the skin at his wrist.

Stiles just nods and gets up from the counter and hopped on down and then realized something.

He came in his pants.

Dammit.

“You can go through my clothes upstairs to change if you want.” He can practically feel Derek’s smirk when he went to go grab the pan out of the oven.

Stiles grumbled as he took off towards his room.

“Can you call the pack in to eat too while you’re at it?”

“Fine, fine, whatever.” Stiles waved him off. “Stupid Alpha…” he mumbled the last part.

“Heard that!”

“Meant to!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think after this i developed a new food kink.... ._. There aren't much food porn out there for Sterek. OTL
> 
> I don't know about you but this turned me on. xDD 
> 
> Feel free to comment! I enjoy those! :)


End file.
